The present invention relates to a method and a device for putting a U-section profile in place on a rim of a frame of a motor vehicle body or the like. The invention relates more particularly to the putting in place, on frames of motor vehicle doors or onto edges of openings of motor vehicle trunks, of weatherseals comprising such a profile forming a clamp, made from reinforced plastic material, and a sealing element adjoining this profile.
It is known that such seals usually comprise a U-section profile, comprising a metal reinforcement sheathed with a flexible material such as rubber or a plastic material, this profile being intended to be fixed by clamping onto a projecting edge or a projecting part of a motor vehicle body. This profile is associated with a flexible sealing element, for example tubular, intended to be compressed between two parts of the body, a door and its frame for example.
Numerous alternative embodiments of such profiles have been described in the prior art but, because the metal reinforcement of these profiles can be deformed and because the covering material can contract after the profile has been put in place on the associated body element, even when a profile in the form of a ring is used, the ends of which are connected to each other, a profile is usually used whose length is greater than that of the body element to be equipped, and it is put in position by compressing it slightly against this element. To this end, the ring profile is first fixed manually, using a flexible-headed mallet, at different points of the element of the body, between which it forms loops (so-called "looped" or "festooned" fitting). The profile is then put in place on the remainder of the body element, by continuously applying blows with a mallet between the initial fastening points, in order to cause the profile to clamp onto the body element over its entire length. Since the profile is to start with longer than the body element by a few tens of millimeters (generally 30 to 35 mm), the excess plastic material or rubber forming the clamp is thus forced into position by compression.
The longitudinal squeezing by approximately 10% to 15% of the sealing element adjoining the profile forming a clamp, which sealing element is generally made from a cellular material, makes it harder to deform than if it had not been subjected to the stress of putting the profile in place. It is then consequently difficult to close motor vehicle doors and trunks.
In addition to this disadvantage, this procedure for putting weatherseals in position on door frames or trunk openings makes use of an excess amount of raw material and is expensive in terms of personnel since a qualified worker takes several minutes to equip a door frame with the associated seal.